Brawl
Brawl was a warrior in the Decepticon ranks who specialized in many forms of weaponry. He was fierce in battle, kind of like calling Cybertron a hunk of metal. Brawl not only enjoys fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he savers is the fury of battle, and a good explosion. Especially if he is the one who created the explosions.after he was killed by bumblebee drawl was rebuild by carter newell as destrucator only to perish again this time by primes hand History Life on Cybertron Brawl was known as Megatron's "pet weapon of mass destruction". He follows a single guiding principle - "keep it stupid... simple!" Megatron threw him at the Autobots so he could reach the All Spark, and had armed him with a foldspace warhead. When the Autobots pointed out that at this range, the warhead would take him out as well, he replied "Eh. So?" and fired anyway. He loves a good explosion that much. While Starscream's forces assaulted the Autobots at Tyger Pax, Brawl bashed his way past faltering Autobot defenders, bringing news that Megatron knew where the All Spark was. When Starscream excitedly declared that he must go to the cube, Brawl questioned his loyalty, prompting Bonecrusher to threaten the latter with violence lest he not take the group to Megatron. After witnessing Megatron leave Cybertron to chase after the escaping All Spark, the Decepticons followed. Arrival on Earth Crash-landing on Earth many years later, the Decepticons were detected by a nearby US air base, which sent an armored personnel carrier to investigate. Brawl took the words right out of Bonecrusher's mouth, remarking that at last there was something to kill. Wreckage assumed the form of the carrier vehicle, destroyed it, then led Starscream's unit to the base. Brawl trans-scanned a nearby human tank and joined the others in leveling the base. Battle of Mission City Brawl was lying in wait at a military depot when Starscream contacted the Decepticon infiltration team, informing them that the All Spark had been found and they were to move out. Brawl acknowledged that he was in transit and rolled out of the depot. He met up with Barricade and Bonecrusher and hit the highway, though Brawl separated from the group before Barricade and Bonecrusher got on the freeway and met up with Autobot/human convoy. Apparently none of the humans at the base thought it strange that the extensively modified tank was running off without clearance... or a crew. Arriving at Mission City in the aftermath of Starscream's opening attack on the Autobots and their human allies, Brawl fired shells from his main gun, narrowly missing several targets before running over vehicles abandoned by human bystanders. As the American soldiers fanned out in search of cover, the Autobots charged Brawl. He focused his attacks on Ironhide, who was forced to somersault over his shells. This distraction allowed the Autobot Jazz to jump on top of Brawl and point his cannon away from the humans. Realizing the Autobot was too good, Brawl managed to transform and throw the smaller Autobot off him, but not before Jazz destroyed his left side rocket launcher pod, injuring the Decepticon. Damaged, but not down, Brawl fired two rockets at Ironhide from his remaining launcher, missing the heavily armed Autobot as he somersaulted over the missiles. Ironhide and Jazz managed to fire several shots at Brawl, disorienting him. Ratchet followed up by using his buzzsaw to slice off Brawl's left arm. The humans then fired a volley of sabot rounds while Ratchet supported with suppressive fire, knocking Brawl to the ground and seemingly killing him. The only thing that saved him was the Autobots and humans' retreat at the arrival of Megatron. Eventually, Ironhide and Ratchet disengaged from the battle as they left to protect ladiesman217, who was escaping with the All Spark, while Jazz took on Megatron. Now with fewer targets to deal with, Brawl, weakened but still alive, got back to his feet and sprayed heavy machine gun fire at the remaining humans, whose leader remarked that the battle was not going well. Brawl continued to pin down the soldiers until the damaged Autobot Bumblebee suddenly attacked while on the back of of a tow truck driven by Sam's female companion. Devastator tried to return fire, only for his machine gun, his last ranged weapon, to be destroyed by Bumblebee's plasma cannon. With the Autobot's return to battle being the deciding factor, the human soldiers rallied and fired more sabots, piercing Devastator's armor until a final shot from Bumblebee struck Brawl's spark and killed him. Brawl died as he lived: destroying things, for his chassis crashed into the building the human soldiers had taken refuge in. Reconstruction and second defeat Brawl's body was dumped into the deepest part of the ocean along with his fellow Decepticons, in the hopes the intense pressure and cold will destroy whatever remained.however two years later after the fallen was killed his remains were soon found and he was rebuild by carter newell who seeing the autobots as a product for alien study renamed him destrucator and ordered him to find and bring him a autobot alive or dead who soon brought him one of the fallen seekers known as fortress who had been in a statis lock in the tomb of the primes for millennia he planned to disect him and figure out how to make transformers when his facility was attacked by the autobots and wreckers while he attempted to move fortress out destrucator was sent to take care of the autobots though he out matched their fire power and strength brawl was soon attacked from behind by bee the same autobot who killed him before he soon charged him and was about to tear out his chest when iron hide jumped in front of and punched him against the wall he offered him a chance to stop and let them help him but he soon damaged his arm and prepared to finish him when optimus having rescued fortress and subdued newell stabbed destructor in the chest and shot him in the head extinguishing his spark permemtallyCategory:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:Soldiers Category:Cybertronians Category:Deceased Characters